FAITH (an alternative ending 1)
by klove1
Summary: If everything else fails, a miracle of faith is needed to save the woman he loves - Choi Young. This is one of the alternative endings possible. If you like, let me know. Thanks.


**CONVERSATION BETWEEN CHOI YOUNG AND HIS WISE AUNT**

_"Will you stay...by my side...forever?_

I can't utter those words that are on the tip of my tongue. I think of reasons, excuses, but come up with nothing. How can I ask her that?

Kumo, what do I do?"

"I can only see three options:

One – you send her away, against her will, so that she can get the cure from poison. Then you fling on the first sword that points your way.  
Two- you ask her to stay and watch her die by her side, then you mend your broken heart for the rest of your days."

"Yes, any options I do not know about?"

"I told you, there is the third. Three – a miracle."

"A miracle?"

"Yes, that's the only thing that might actually help. Nothing short of a miracle. You better hurry up and make one, miracles do not happen on their own, you know. If you, rascal, use your brains you might come up with another way. What stops you from going back through the heaven's door to bring an antidote for her?"

"I guess I'll just have to create that miracle, then. Thanks, aunt."- He hugged her tightly.

"OMO, OMO, he has gone crazy!"

**FAITH**

Eun Soo was awakened by the smell of freshly brewed coffee. She lazily opened her eyes.

"Are you hungry? I can make eggs", she heard familiar voice.

Through the doorway opening, she saw Young's muscular body. He was dressed in underwear and apron. "What a hilarious site", she giggled. He was making her breakfast: "Wake up sleepy head."

"Come and help me out of bed", she was playful in the morning. "There is no rush, I do not have to go to work today."

He obediently came and sat on the bed. His eyes were bathing her in affection and radiated warmth. They were color of chocolate with a pretty almond shape. She thought he could become an action movie star.

When he looked at her from this angle she could see another dimension in the depth of his gaze, hidden, but lingering sadness.

"Do you miss it, your world? "

He just gives her a smile back, reassuring.

"Apron suits you better than armor and cooking knife better than sword".

"Yes. Imja."

They smiled and laughed. She liked having Young at leisure. He was not made for housework, but did not mind cooking for her. He also did not mind picking her up from work or waiting patiently for her at the nearby café for a quick lunch together. All those years of sleeping and hiding away finally paid off. He was able to just wait and be, and not rush through time, like any other man from the 21st century would.

Eun Soo's mind was flipping through memories, like pages in the book.

Here is one of him coming out of the shower, bright smile, wet hair he likes to shake off with a signature move, no towel around his waist, he did not like that. Comfortable with her, she is comfortable with him.

The next one with him getting dressed in a suit for the first time:

"You are dashing, don't want the ladies snatch you away, be careful".

"Do not worry, I still carry my dagger, it's a habit. Nobody will come close", he liked to joke now. He was teasing her frequently about how much she doted on him.

Eun Soo recalled their first dance, the first walk by the Han river.

Everything was too perfect, like in a dream.

Suddenly the memories crumbled, got darker, breaking through was an image of him dying in her arms, both of them in Goryeo garbs.

"Don't die, please. No, no, this can't be."

Then a familiar voice piercing darkness "I'm here, it is all right, hold onto my hand, don't let go".

Eun Soo was prostrated on the bed, stark white skin, bluish lips, shallow breathing, her body in agony, trying to escape the terror in her mind. Young was sitting next to her, holding her hand. He was so pale, sunken eyes with a tired stare.

"You can't go on like that. You will kill yourself. Please, let go just for a few minutes. Acupuncture will help." Jang Bin cautioned.

"I will watch over her". For three days now, without moving, without closing his eyes, eating or drinking, Young was feeding Eun Soo his KI. The energy source that he could harness for healing himself, now was the only hope to prolong her life.

He could almost sense when she was at peace, she even smiled for a while, but for the last half an hour she seemed to be experiencing nightmares of some sort. He recalled she had them before, but not lately. A few times, she would wake up in cold sweat or scream and cry in her sleep, but he was always there to hold and rock her back to sleep. So they subsided.

"We can't wait any longer, make preparations," Choi Young's voice was very hoarse due to dry throat and sleep deprivation. Jang Bin motioned to start.

Eun Soo would not wake up. It was his own nightmare, reliving again her being poisoned and fading in front him, she was no longer gaining consciousness. He also felt that in order to keep helping her, he needed a break, but was afraid that it might lead to her going even deeper under.

"Doctor, give me more of the stimulant"

"Take this" Young swallowed a bitter drink, it did not make him more alert though.

"Hold a sec," the doctor quickly inserted a few needles at crucial energy points, before Young had a chance to protest, "Half an hour like that will help you, close your eyes and sleep".

Young fell into deep, cold abyss instantaneously. He was back at the frozen lake, which he has not visited ever since Eun Soo brought him back to the world of living with "the breath of life". There he found his beloved falling through the cracks, drowning in the icy water. "Imja, hold on, hold on to me", he was grabbing her hands, the ice tumbling under him as well. "A rope, somebody, give me a rope", he cried out desperately, and then a strong pull from the back, and they are both saved.

"Father?"

"I see you have finally found it".

"What?"

"Your faith, son. It so nice to finally meet her," his father turned toward Eun Soo.

"Keep your faith, my son."

"The King and the Queen", was announced.

Although he attempted, he was too weak to get up and greet them properly. King just motioned, "never mind". "We are not here on official business."

They were here as friends, to bid farewell to the ones who saved them on multiple occasions. While king spoke to Young, Queen approached Eun Soo.

"High Doctor, I do not know if you can hear me, " Queen reached out to her hand, "I am really grateful for everything. Please accept this talisman from me. It holds no monetary value, but it is a token to you from me, with all my sincerity. When my mother was pregnant with me, she was not well. A famous Buddhist priest sought audience with her at risk for his own life. He presented this talisman to her, which he claimed would protect her physical body from any ailment. She gave it to me upon marriage. I did not carry this with me when I was kidnapped, and lost my baby," – her voice quivered – "I want you to have it. You need it  
more than me,"- the queen pronounced with determination. She put a small jade stone, with characters carved, into Eun Soo's hand and closed her fingers around it. "It means FAITH". "The priest said that this is a secret to life and health so that even in adversity one can overcome everything with the power of real faith alone". Looking around shyly, she saw king nodding in support. She leaned and hugged Eun Soo. "Unni, thanks", she whispered in her ear.

King offered Young any help he needed, including people and supplies, he also gave him a letter with a royal seal, assuring speedy and safe passage through all the posts, including those by Yuan.

"My friend, my thoughts are with you. Please be well and take care of her. I do not need you by my side any longer, as I have my Queen who gives me strength and I have my Woodalchi to carry out my orders. I've learned much from you."

"Your Majesty, I'm honored. I can only go, knowing that you are safe. Please take care of yourself and this nation. You have been a King I was proud to serve." Choi Young respectfully bowed his head.

Everybody had tears in their eyes, but nobody wanted another to see them cry, hiding their gazes, trying to protect each other.

Jang Bin finished with preparation and they were on the way to the Heaven's gate.

"Imja, what is in your hand?", he gently opened up her fingers.

What he saw surprised him and then he smiled, looking up "Father?"

The passage was clear and the Portal was open, just like her calculations predicted. Choi Young turned to those staying behind. Jang Bin hugged him, "Good Luck".

There was solemn silence, as the Woodalchi, who accompanied him, gave him last honors.

"Daejang," Dae Man ran up to him. "Should I come with you?".

"No", uncharacteristically softly, Young smiled at him, petting boy's wild hair, "Be well, kid."

"Yes, Daejang".

"Here, take this, guard it for me, yes?" and General Choi Young handed his sword.

He lifted Eun Soo into his arms and without looking back stepped through the Portal. A new big world with bright lights, so that nobody can get scared at night, and fast flying carriages was awaiting.


End file.
